


Dearest Sister

by Beauty_8888



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Singing, drug addict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauty_8888/pseuds/Beauty_8888
Summary: The struggle of being a drug addicted, struggling singer with a dark history who turns out to be related to Sherlock Holmes





	Dearest Sister

John yawned as the cab came to a stop at a red light. "Sherlock?" John asked, looking over at the completely zoned out Sherlock. "Yes, John?" Sherlock replied, not moving a centimeter. "Where are we going?" Sherlock groaned, turning to look at John, his face twisted with boredom and annoyance. "I told you, you'll see soon enough." After saying that, he turned back around to zone out into the night life of London ounce more, much to the agonising annoyance of John Hamish Watson. 

When they finally arrived, John was surprised to see that they were at a concert. "Why the bloody hell are we at a concert?!" John yelled as the cabbie zoomed off into the night. 

"You'll see soon enough." Sherlock repeated, handing two tickets to security lady. "You and your boyfriend are a little late." She said. "Concerts almost over." John's eyebrows furrowed as he said "He's not my-", but was abruptly interrupted by Sherlock saying "That was intentional, I hate Miriam's music." "Her names Miriam?" John shouted. The security lady's face lit up with confusion as she asked "Then why are you here?" Sherlock snatched the tickets out of her hand and shouted over her shoulder "Because she's my awful sister!!" 

Both John and the security lady's faces lit up in shock, followed by a wave of anger for John as he ran after Sherlock. "Why haven't I been informed of this before?!" Sherlock rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied "Because she's awfully bloody annoying." John groaned as they entered the concert hall and took their seats. John had to admit, he could see the resemblance. 

"I love myself, I wanna see it  
When I turn around, look in the mirror  
And if you don't like it, you can leave it  
'Cause it's my own and I'll keep owning it!!" Miriam sang, dancing throughout the stage, flipping her hair at the end of the verse. As she kept singing John was pleasantly surprised by the lyrics. 

"I'ma do just what I want on the regular,  
And it's really not my fault if you're scared of a..." Miriam trailed off slightly, then bounced back with the following chorus. "Sweet little unforgettable thing, unforgettable!! Sweet little unforgettable thing, so incredible!! Know that I'm not sorry, I'm just loving my body! I don't care if you scared of a sweet little unforgettable thing!"

John turned to Sherlock and he was staring directly at Miriam, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He was staring her down kind of creepily, but it didn't shock John. He turned around and listened to the lyrics ounce more. The song came to an end, and the small crowd cheered with excitement and raging energy. 

"Thank you for coming out tonight!!" She shouted, waving at the relatively small venue of people. "Encore!! Encore!!" The crowd yelped in excitement. "No!! Please bloody don't, I swear on Lady Queen Elizabeth the ll herself, if Lady Catherine Miriam Margret Anne Holmes the lll decides to encore I will..." John interrupted him by saying "Is that really her name?" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Yes. But she looks tired, faking happiness." Miriam then yelped a laughing "Shush!!" The crowd went silent. "I can't tonight, but next show, I promise I'll do an encore. Thank you London!!" She waved with fake enthusiasm at the crowd who roared at her with applause as she walked off stage. 

"Let's get this show in the road." Sherlock mumbled, picking up his coat. "Wait up!!" John yelped as he weaved is way through the crowd of roaring people to catch up to Sherlock, who was relatively tall compared to the crowd around him. 

Sherlock slapped the V.I.P ticket into the agents hand just as John caught up to him, panting. "You bloody cock!!" Sherlock ignored him and kept walking as John screamed a slew of insulting phrases and names at him. "Oh, do shut up, you're making a scene." Sherlock stated as he nonchalantly waved a hand at John as he screamed "I COULD'VE BLOODY LOST YOU!!" 

"Must I remind you that we are grown men, John." Sherlock said as he walked up to Miriam and a girl handing a fan a signed T-shirt. "Must I remind you that you act like a bloody toddler?" Miriam remarked, raising a eyebrow. John was taken aback by her slight Brooklyn accent, although most of it was pure London. "You talk...weird." John noted, and The girl replied quickly "She moved to Brooklyn NY when she was sixteen, just a get away from everything, never really came back until now. Guess she picked up the accent." Miriam chuckled, hugging the girl. "You know me so well, Tia. I'll call you." Sherlock's eyes widened as Miriam tossed her sweatshirt at him from across the room, her black suitcase rattled across the floor. "Hey!! I don't think I should have to carry all your bloody stuff!!" Sherlock yelped, and Miriam responded in an annoyed tone, "Well I'm tired as fuck." Sherlock growled, following after her. John laughed, thinking to himself. For ounce Sherlock was being normal, or at least normal for him. It was a nice change, one that John could get used too. He was lost in his thoughts, until he realized the two had ran off. "Not again!!" John yelled. "You bloody dicks!!" Tia laughed as John sprinted after them. 

After catching up to the two John screamed "You fucking idiots!! Can you wait for me for one second you arses!!" Miriam immediately shushed him, before John could yell a retort, Miriam pointed to a child walking with disgusted parents. Miriam walked over, apologizing profusely for Johns language, patting the kiddo on the head and walking back to the cabbie. "Think of Rosalind, won't you?" John then whispered "How the bloody hell do you know about Rosie?!" Miriam quietly chuckled; "Sherlock tells me all about you two, he gets rather excited." 

"No, I do not." Sherlock blankly states as they all file into the cabbie. "Okay, so he doesn't get excited, but he does tell me quite a lot. Like how you would try to get off with every girl you  
could find before settling down. You really were quite the lady killer, John." John rolled his eyes in a huff, staring out the window as Miriam and Sherlock laughed. 

"Wait a minute, Sherlock, you never laugh!!" John pointed an accusing finger at the detective. "That is factually accurate..., when my sister, my good sister, not the insane one, is around." "Hold on a second, why isn't she in any of those embarrassing family photos that your mom always shows us on her rare visits." Miriam shrugged, replying "I was extremely camera shy, and in boarding school." Sherlock huffed "And after getting your physics degree you threw it away to start your singing career." 

Miriam rolled her eyes, anger suddenly flaring like a light switch. She was dehydrated and tired, not to mention her pounding headache, and now Sherlock was testing her. "Whilst mummy and daddy sent money to their precious baby boy, I was working odd jobs at pharmacies, coffee shops, strip malls, and dollar stores! I was pulling all nighters doing research and typing so much my fingers aches whilst struggling with my drug addiction! I was stocking the shelves of some run down drug store during the days and struggling to get my first paper published during the night, you don't know how much you've been pampered. It wasn't something that I loved doing, and it was a dark time for me so I decided to motivate myself again. What would you do baby brother?" 

The cab halted to a stop and shoved herself out of the cab, anger trailing off of her as she walked into the apartment. "I thought you locked it?!" John yelped at Sherlock as he practically threw money at the cabbie. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he opened the popped trunk. "It's my sister..." Sherlock huffed as he lifted the suitcase out of the trunk before promptly slamming it shut. "She knows how to pick a lock, John." 

John huffed, walking into the apartment, only to here Mrs. Hudson happily greeting Miriam. "Hi, Mrs. Hudson, how are you?" She asked in a fake, but slightly believable tone. Mrs. Hudson frowned visibly, knowing the untruthfulness in Miriam's tone. "What's wrong darling?" Miriam shook her head, breathing up in deeply. "Nothing." Miriam whispered darkly, snatching her suitcase from Sherlock. "Take it up with your dear Sherlock." She spat with rage as she ran upstairs and slammed the door shut with a thud. 

"Sherlock, what has gotten into her?" Sherlock shook his head and replied, "She's angry that I poked fun at her dream to be a singer." Mrs. Hudson huffed. "Oh Sherlock, you know how much she strives for that! She's very sensitive." Sherlock simply nodded and walked up stairs, John following close behind, only to freeze, at the sound of humming and a strum of a soft guitar.


End file.
